yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf
Fate has a way of things... DarkKeyome: I was watching through the front of my helicopter. I had another match today... something I guess. I swear this street fighter shit... just isn’t paying good enough for me. We were going to the arena outside of Distrct 2. Meaning... it was a big fight. Sadly enough I didn’t care. I don’t give a damn who im fighting. I’m in it for the money... money, money, money. I hate fighting sometimes though... god the fucking headaches.... the bruises cuts and shit. It sucks afterwords. Though... I may be addicted to the adrenaline of fighting someone ive never fought before. Before I knew it... the large helicopter that I was in. Along with my right hand man.... Hajime. He came along more than likely just to come along. I didn’t mind. Our group wasn’t as big it could be, or how it was before I took over. Most of the people left... saying they weren’t gonna stick around for a punk teenager can run a proud clan such as the Kagemaru clan. But... Hajime stayed, and a few others. I’m grateful for that. I’m getting ahead of myself.... my Name is Keyome tasanagi... 13th chairmen of the Tasanagi clan. Age...18. I stepped off of the helicopter. My eyes passed by the group. The crowd surrounded the small arena.... How many people are out here anyways...? about 78 total. Tch... this kinda crowd and were gonna get caught for sure out here. I mean who the hell is this guy im fighting anyways... usually they give me a fucking information card that tells me who it is. They must think its fucking funny fucking with my head... not telling me. Whatever its not phasing me. I removed my shirt... tossing my clothing to the side of the arena. Popping my fingers as I waited for my opponent. I eyed the ref... a fat guy. Looked like he was hungry... someone should get his thick ass a burger. I hated when this guy ref'd. Dont get wrong, I don’t hate fat people. I just hate this fat fucker. I spit on the ground, then spat in my hand rubbing it together in my palm. Jumping around the Ref began to announce my name. “ Ladies.....And Gentlemen.... I give to you. The 25 winning streak fighter over there with the black pants. You know him well. Most of you know him as the Madd....DOOGGGG!” The crowd cheered loud when he said my name like that. My face was emotionless.. “ He is.... the Chairmen... the young 18 year old hot head Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan.... KeeeeeeeYoooooOOOOOmmmmeee.... TASSANAGGIIII!!!” The began to scream again. I rose my left hand in the air. Ready for anything. YmmuriStalker: -Danchou looked out of the window of his private jet, his chin resting on an upturnedfist. He spoke not a word, his face a blank slate, even as his personal assistant, Kairi, tried to offer him drinks and food and such- Now sir, if you don't keep up your energy, how will you hope to retain your stamina in a fight? -She chided. Danchou turned his gaze to her then, lifting his head. His eyes were yellow, merciless, fierce. One look at his scarred, hard face would have daunted most people, but not Kairi, who met his gaze with a reproving look of her own. Then the Soramura Chairman smiled, his lips twisting upwards in a grin. He spoke, his voice rough and deep- No thank you, Kairi. I don't need anything, thank you. -Despite his big size, Danchou hardly ate anything. This was probably due to his time spent in prison. He'd eaten little there, and even less when he was thrust into solitary. As the jet flew over a wide arena, a voice spoke over the intercom, the pilot.- Sir, we are approaching our destination. Would you like to descend now? -Danchou rested his chin back on his fist and said simply.- Yes. -The pilot grit his teeth. Hr didn't even specify where he'd like to be put down. The man could be so irritating sometimes. Still, he knew better than to speak out against the illustrious club owner. He began his descend, the big jet smoothly navigating the airways and lowering itself to the ground. The wheels scooted along the dirt and rock and came to a stop as the pilot forced for the jet to circle around the arena twice. Danchou saw that he was going to have quite an audiance and shook his head. If the fool wished for more people to watch him fall, so be it. Danchou cared little. The doors of the jet opened and a staurcase extended out. Danchou rose from his seat and loosened his tie. The fact that he was being made to fight outside of his suit only gauranteed that he would fight without pulling any punches. He removed the tie and his suit jacket, working on taking off his silk shirt as he descended down the steps. The turbines blew his shoulder-length light brown hair all about, exposing all the scars on his face and the makings of tattoos on his neck. He unbuttoned his shirt completely and let it fly off of him and into the dirt. He was barely aware of people cheering for him as he exposed his fully tattooed body. Every orfice of his body was covered, but they were not enough to cover the savage scars on his body. He stepped off of the steps and into the arena. His eyes gazed over at the referee, who looked like he could stand to miss a few meals. He met the ref's eyes and grinned savagely. The referee swallowed hard and began to sweat as he began to announce Danchou's full name and title. Danchou raised a hand to silence him and the fat man fell silent. Finally, the club owner turned his eyes to his opponent. He could have laughed. This man was a mere boy. Looked arrogant too. Danchou would soon knock that out of him. He cracked his knuckles and removed his gloves, then tossed them to the side. A monster cared not about such minor things as clothing. He didn't even look to see if his second, Donnie, was getting off of the jet, Danchou knew that he would make his way to the crowd soon enough. Or perhaps even get close and watch from there. Danchou stiffened his body and lifted his left leg, curled his fingers in the Tiger's stance, and waited for his opponent. He spoke not a word, he should not have to.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Neko looked out of her helicoptor window admireing the sparckle of the city. Today was yet another day for a fight in the arena just outside district 2...hooray another display of seeing someone's face being punched in, but today i'll attend the match did involve another chairmen after all, I have to protect my investments. There was money at stake! If the boy lost there was no pont in selling to him he'd be swallowed by another clan anyways. If he did win it meant new customers, more money...and she liked that. then again i could always play devil's advocate and sell to the loser...sure it was a gamble but who cares? If they asked for a gun and didn't point it at me, by all means take them! The copter circled overhead... a big group...good for buisness but liable to be caught. Though the proud men and women of the police were fools, dangle a shiney gub or some money and they looked away like the dogs they were. The copter lands the crowd now beig heard ofer the roar of the rotars, she stepped out an tossed her hair back and fixed the feathers in her hair. She dressed for the event, a black leather jacket, black bikini top, slick black leather pants with her designer heels. she nodded to her gaurd, daddy was always worried about me....I'm 22 and the chairmen of the Chitori! I don't need this slack jaw hack! I trained plenty i had my ninjato and both my guns, what was his purpose? to be a scapegaot as she blew a hole in some upstart's skull? I took my reseved seat ringside my appointed moron standing beside me putting up a good face. I eyed the two ompetitors...eh were either of them worth it? i'll find out when they get to killing eachother. I cross my legs and look very much the lady i am as i wait patiently for the two bafoons to start- Pallas: -While the plane was flying Donnie sat in the back of the plane keeping to himself. He looked focused and determined but for what? They were flying in the air. What was there to be serious about? It's just who Donnie is. Hearing the pilot announce that they were reaching the end of their flight he would turn his head to the left and multiple cracking noises echo through the hull of the plane. He looks to his left to the seat next to him and makes sure all of his equiptment is good to go for the landing. Then as the wheels hit the ground he smirks a bit thinking about the fight to come. He had a lot of faith in his leader winning this fight in a hurry rather than burning it out for a long time. He just sat back and let him leave the ane first without any people with him. It wasn't that he did not respect his leader it's to show that even though he was a right hand man, he wasn't a shadow of him. After the cheers and yells of the croud were heard Donnie says to himself-"Well I guess it's time to get this over with..."-He stands up putting his Baretta to his thigh and his Desert Eagle to his shoulder. He then digs into his jacket pocket and grabs a cigarette. Lightning it up he takes a puff in and releases the smoke before grabbing his two katanas. He gets to the door of the plane and looks out to all the people and the opposing clans members. His aviator sunglasses remain on his face hiding his eyes while he exits the plan slowly. He continues to smoke his cigarette while he makes his way down to the fighting ring. Woman who knew who he was were trying to talk to him but he paid them no attention whatsoever. He looks over to Keyome's number two Hajime and smirks at him. Even though they were not of enemy clan he couldn't wait for the opportunity to knock Hajime down a notch with a head kick to te temple. Even with that he still makes his way over to his leaders corner. There was a man in the first row seat and Donnie wanted to sit there. Quickly he says-"Hey bud, you're in my seat..."-The man would first begin to argue back but once he saw who it was he was speaking to he quickly shut up and moved out of the seat. Donnie laughed at the fear he could put into a person and sat down in the seat.-"I swear...some people make this city just to fucking easy to take."-He continues smoking his cigarette and he puts it inbetween his index and middle finger as he releases a poof of smoke into the air.-"Ayo Danchou, You wanna finish this fight early so I can go back to the club....I got money to make ya know?"-He chuckled a bit after saying this to his leader and went back to smoking his cigarette. His eyes now focused on the opponent, Keyome. Taking a breathe in with the cigarette he looks at him unamused thinking that even he can take this little man. Finally releasing the smoke back into the air he turns his eyes to Hajime and smirks. After doing all this he sits back in his seat and watches the fight between the two clan leaders take off.- DarkKeyome: My eyes scanned the man... He was massive. My fist clenched up... I couldn’t stand how this bastard was looking at me like a sack of meat. I took a deep breathe and took a step back. The ref began to speak. “ Alright!!!!! I wanna clean fight! No low blows, no weapons. Fight until your opponent can no longer stand. Or... they are dead. Alright everybody.! Go!” As the man gave us the go. My hair began to stand up on the back of my neck. Everything slowed down. I was ready... I was terrified... and I was ready. My body ducked down low to the right. A boxing maneuver... I then came back around to my left. Within 2.3 seconds I was already in the males battle zone. My right arm was coming in with a powerful thrusting punch with aiming to his gut. If connected I’d knock him breathless more than likely with the strength that’s put into it. My right leg extended forward after the punch... literally .5 seconds after the right punch was made. My limbs almost moved in blurs. If the kick connected it would more than likely knock him senselessly to the right. He was taller.... alright. Longer limbs, gotta watch out for that... maybe over 6'5. OK, getting in close will be my forte here. Just because he's big doesn’t mean he's slow. My eyes narrowed. After the kick I took a step back, a coperia type movement. After I did my right hand planted itself on the ground and I spun my body around swiftly in a break dance motion. If connected my right leg would knock the man off of his feet making his body spin a cartwheel in the air. The speed I applied... once his head was aiming towards the ground my left leg would already be aiming to connect to the left side of his temple and with that his body would spin ONCE AGAIN in a cartwheeling motion. Only for me to end it with me doing a full back flip. As the man would be falling down from the kick I would have bursted my body out straight like a board. Sending a powerful donkey kick into the mans stomach as he was in mid air knocking him back 6 feet, but this would only occur if the break-dancing kick connected. YmmuriStalker: -Danchou never blinked, never broke his gaze at his own yellow eyes met the other man's, sizing him up.- Well then. Let's see what you're made of, little boy. -His face was a blank slate once more, even as his opponent came at him/ Danchou felt no fear, for fear and doubt could cripple even the mightiest of warriors. And Danchou WAS a warrior. As the boy started out with a simple thrusting punch, Danchou pivoted to the right on his back leg, avoiding the punch by a hair. He was fast, that was good. His height and weight would make his opponent misjudge his agility. His eyes stayed locked on the man's, following their movements as his head bent downwards low, and ducked his kick, his leg brushing against Danchou's head. As he ducked, he swept his leg low, aiming to kick the man's hand right from underneath him as he fell back on it. Capoiera, hm? He fell into a low stance and ducked the man's second kick, a blow from his left, by forcing his body backwards in a limbo motion, his back curving impossibly. He next swerved his body around instead of popping back upright and sent his left palm toward's the man's kneecap, intending to shatter it even as it passed over his body still. Swinging all of your weight like that took some speed out of your movements. Danchou grinned as he avoided the man's attacks with seeming difficulty. He must seem like an awkward moose, avoiding all of his attacks by a hair. Well then, time for his third attack. In case that the man was planning any more of the flashy kicks, Danchou thrust himself onto the ground, on his back, planted his hand flat against the gound, and thrust upward with his feet with all of his strength, towards the man's lowered jaw, while pushing his weight off of the ground with his hands. The force put behind this blow would not only break the bones in the man's jaw, but cause his head to almost completely fly from his body. His limbs blurred just as his opponents did, but Danchou was not utilizing his full speed just yet. The element of surprise was important, and he wanted to lull the man into a false sense of security before breaking his back.- KimiKatsu: : "Stop. Right here." A man Kirei's passenger seat pointed off the road. Kirei's bright, white smile faded as her brow furrowed. She didn't see anythig nearby anywhere. Nothing but trees and a steady flowing river. Kirei rolled down her dark, tinted window to listen closely. All she could hear was the river and a few crickets. "Eh?" Her gaze shifted from the scene outside of her window to the man next to her. He was in his mid 30's with thick, dark brown hair and brown eyes. When he looked back at her, she raiseda slim eyebrow at him. "Where?" The mansmiled a bitand pointed at the trees on her side of the road. "You have to do some off-roading to get there, but I guarantee that it's here. I've been here before." Off road? Hm.. Could be fun. Kirei's alluring smile soon took it's rightful place across her cheeks and she slowly pulled off of the road and drove through an opening in the trees. Oh how she wanted to slam her foot on the gas and have a hay day, but she knew that her driving wasn't nearly as good at driving to succsefully weave through the plant life and travel across the bumpy terrain. However, it wasn't long before they broke through a seperate tree line to end up a few yards away from quite an open space. Kirei slowly applied pressure to the breaks which squeaked lightly. The man was about to push open the passenger side door when Kirei pressed down on the lock button. All of the doors lockedand the man glanced back at the woman whomseemed to be eyeing him seductively. "Fights make me so hot... Why don't we have some fun." She winked at the man and his pervy smile let her know that she was almost able to finish her task. It didn't take longfor the man to start fumbling frantically with his zipper. All she really had to do was lift up her dress and move her silky, black panties to the side with her fingers. Just as the man had finally gotten his pants unzipped and unbuttoned, Kirei carefully manuvered out of her seat and into his lap. The way he grabbed her well curved hips sent chills all throughout her body. 'Not the right time to start getting horny...' She thought to herself. As the man began kissing at the exposed skin of her chest that her dress kept revealed, Kisei slowly began to reach behind him and the seat. Strapped to the back of the passenger seat with velcro was her Tanto. She grabbed the handle tightly with her right hand and slowly ran her left hand up his built chest to his throat before gently gripping. One of her girls mentioned his choking fetish, which she knew would come in handy for what she had to do. "Oh yeah baby, choke me." The man's request came out as a moan. Kirei's smile grew as her grip tightened. The man gaged softly, but a smile occupied his face. She squeezed tighter. 'Maybe I won't be needing my Tanto..' She thought again, but she didn't loosen her grip on the handle nor did she loosen her grip on the man's throat. His face reddened and his eyes began to water. His whole body tensed the next moment...then relaxed. He had passed out. "Huh.." She blinked and slowly reeased his nexk tochec his pulse with her pointer and middle fingers. It was very faint. Kirei sighed. What good was an assassination without blood? The woman reached over with that same left hand and pulled up on the lock. The passeneger door unlocked just as she pulled her Tanto into view. The velco made her cringe. That sound was such an odd sound to her. As Kirei pushed open the passenger door as far as it would go, she lightly pressed the tip of the blade against his softening member which poked ut of the opening he made in his jeans. Kirei's seductive smile darkened as it was replaced by a smirk. She quickly shoved the blade into the man's crevice. Immediately after this violently cruel action, she lifted herself up out of his lap enough to push him out of her Dodge Durango. He was ripped from his temporary slumber just as he felt the pain. The man screamed out, tears forming in his eyes. Kirei casually climbed out of the vehicle and slammed her right foot dow on his bloodied hands which were cupped over the man's split member. "You really need to remember who you're dealing with when you decide to mess with my girls." She held her bloodied blade tightly in her hands as the man sobbed and wailed in pain. "Are you listening to me?" He continued sobbing. "Men." was all she said before stomping her foot down on the man's hands and crotch simultaneously. As he curled up into a ball and rolled to the side in the fetal position, she walked around behind him and cocked her right foot back a bit before launching it forward. The ball of her foot connected hard with the man's ribs. He gasped for air. As he did, she slowly knelt down. "Not so fun...is it?" She asked in a bit of a teasing tone just before she pressed the tip of her Tanto into his back just behind where his heart should be. The mn was about to speak, but her blade penetrated his body and cut him off. The double edged blade found his rapidly beting heart in no time. As Kirei straightned and stood to her full height of 5'6". She flicked her Tanto a bit to get some of the man's blood off. She knew how to get back home from here. She was good with directions and memorizing surroundings and landmarks. When Kirei started to walk towards the arena, she heard a shout. The word 'Go'. Once at the arena itself, she found a seat near the center of the arena where two men had been fighting. It looked like it had just started. Though the man was a target, she didn't lie to him about one thing. Fights certainly did get her off. Back at the Dodge Durango, a single playful bark could be heard. Out of the backseat a small german shepard pup peeked his head out to look around, the silence being his cue to do as Kirei asked him. He hopped over the seats to get to the driver side of the car and bit down on the key that sat in the igntion. For a pup, he knew exactly how a vehicle worked. After turning it off, he pulled out the keys and jumped clumsily out of the Durango, landing right next to the half dead male's body. Just after he closed the passenger door with his small front paws and as much energy and strength as he could muster and locked up the car again by biting down on the lock button attatched to the key ring, he trotted towards the arena. When he found Kirei, he climbed into her lap and dropped her keys into the hand she held out for them. "Good boy, B." She said softly while patting his head with the other hand. DarkKeyome: Due to him kicking my hand from under me when I attempted to do my coperia attempt it knocked me face first on the ground and broke my whole break dancing sequence. As I hit the ground I saw the man leaning low to do something, I had been attempting to send out a kick next... tch he intended for it. He was leaning back in a limbo position. My body hit the ground after he kicked my hands from under me and doing something was similar to a push up position I forced my body up 3 feet like a frog almost. I did so in the time frame of 2.3 seconds. The dude was already leaning back in the limbo position. The meant that I had more than enough time to do what I do. As I forced myself up and off the ground with the leaping frog like move that I did. I spun my body in a 360 motion. And once my body had spun fully over his stomach. I knew by now he could see me moving rapidly. But to the human eye... I’d look like a blurring spinning top hovering over his body in the limbo like state. So... as I was spinning I thrusted my right leg forward. My short sized allowed this maneuver quite easily. My right leg... if connected would smash into the mans right jaw knocking him back 7 feet, rolling on the ground violently. Due to the speed applied... that would only give the man to 1.5 seconds or more to fully evade this attack. Which could prove to be humanly impossible. The way he stopped my combo...tch, the fuck was this guy... But anyways due to the mans awkward limbo like position it'd be highly difficulty to fully evade said attack. Even if he attempted to strike me while I did this kick. I was moving much to fast to stop. My momentum was pushing through the air much to quickly like a spinning top. Rolling out of the way would be pointless... if he did attempt to roll either left or right. It would more than likely just add onto the kicks power. Kind of like... leaning into a full blown thrown punch. The force applied would leave the man dazed enough for me to follow up with another attack if the kick connected. YmmuriStalker: -Danchou would remain on the ground, then propped himself up on his knees, still leaning his body all the way backward as he watched the man as he jumped into the air. He perceived what he was going to do as soon as he started spinning and began shifting his weight himself. Tch, he would do well to dispose of the flashy tactics, for if he had taken less time with the kick that came next, Danchou would have been less prepared. Instead of rolling out of the way, Danchou merely smiled, tensed his body, and spun his own body, utilizing his full speed, just in time so that the kick would have collided with his stomach instead of his jaw. However, as soon as the kick would make impact, Danchou would relax his muscles and force his torso backward, rolling with the impact, and catch the man's leg as soon as it connected with both hands, which were the size of footballs, with an iron vice-grip. At that point, he would thrust his hands in multiple directions while gripping his opponent's leg, breaking and shattering bone. Of course, he would take some damage as well, maybe even spit up a little blood, but he would not be seriously injured. After all, Danchou had withstood multiple bone-crushing blows before, sword cuts, and even gunshots, in his younger days. Danchou would not be done there, however. As soon as he caught the man's leg, his own legs would fly upwards and wrap around the leg and shift crazily, breaking and grinding even more bones. The speed in which the man's kick was executed and his trajectory in the air would almost ensure that he would fall into Danchou's trap, and have his leg completely ruined in the process.- DarkKeyome: I had made connection with him. By now the crowd was silent. Gazing upon the fight in awe. He gripped my leg. Tch!? Fucking monster! I felt my bones micro-fracture... but they wouldn’t break. I don’t took worse ass beatings myself. The crunching noise of my right leg in his grasp crackled throughout the area. It felt like it was on fire... I was lucky that it hadn’t broken... He never specified on how long it would take for his move to come into action. I’m assuming, more than 4.5 seconds before my leg was done for. Another attack like that and probably would have. The referee was getting ready to blow his whistle... No.. I wasn’t going out like that! I don’t know who the hell this guy is. But im NOT.. Going out like that. As his legs were coming up to grab me. He caught me in my spin as I was exiting the kick. So my body was facing forward right up in the air. I was able to look down at him basicly. He was going for a leg hold.... of some sort. It would have fucked me up. I know it would. But no... not like this. “ My Name!” My leg... the left one. My left leg sprung itself high into the air As I was coming down. Getting ready to enter into his leg hole. “ Is... Keyome...TASANAGGIIII!!!!” I shouted at the at the top of my lungs... my voice was gruff strained with anger and pain. He was pulling me down, my leg was picking up strength. 1.9999 seconds before I hit the ground. I pushed myself forward just a bit. And Sent my left leg down with a such a crushing force towards the man's neck. Aiming for a pressure point. The heel of my foot would hit the area. Once it connected. It would knock the man's nerves into a frenzy. Knocking him out instantly. But... not without the cost of my leg. I cant show weakness. But I’ll more than likely pass out myself during or after this bout with this enticing pain in my leg. He couldn’t avoid this. Because... this is what he was intending. This was... HIS... move. No running away. His legs were in the air, no rolling out of the way. No dodging, just him... And my leg. It took 4.5 seconds for this move to be executed... I sent my kick out in the last 1.9999 seconds. Even if the kick didn’t knock him out. His leg submission type grapple move would cancel itself. He didn’t have much of a choice here more than likely. If the kick knocked him out or didn’t. I'd roll backwards getting distance and taking a Karate stance panting. Oh... and for his arms. They were gripped onto my leg. All of his weapons... all of his limbs were focused on my leg. God... it hurt. It was on fire, anyways. He basically... more than likely had no chance to defend. YmmuriStalker: -Danchou grinned in anticipation as he heard bones creak, knowing that it would cause him some pain. He couldn't get out, which meant that Danchou's legs could fully wrap around his own and use his full strength to shatter his leg completely. It seemed that he'd underestimated the young man's fortitude, though his opponent oh so did love theatrics. He rolled his eyes when his opponent yelled his name. He couldn't care less, he'd just be one of Danchou's vicitms. What came next, Danchou did half-expect, as his opponent was a decent fighter, after all. He watched his other leg come down towards his neck, intending to crush it. That would be his opponent's undoing. If he'd kicked down towards Danchou's chest, then Danchou would have taken serious damage, but... Even so, Danchou didn't have time to think, his body's reflexes acted for him. His shoulders tensed and he moved his entire head to the right while scooting the upper half of his body inches in the same direction. It caused the kick to miss his head, but, he didn't have enough time to avoid the attack completely; it did graze his cheek, cutting it, and crushed his earlobe. This made Danchou rather angry, as pain always did, even slight pain. His body drew on all of his reserves of strength and he used every last bit to focus on crushing and ripping the man's leg to pieces.- DarkKeyome: “ D'ahhhh!!!!! Ahhhh!” I said as he began to crush my leg. Some Martial artist... this guy was just a got damn monster. I began to lean up punching him in the chest when suddenly the sound of a helicopter fluttered through the air. My eyes squinted up. Watching as what seemed to be police cars jets and helicopters lights aiming down at us from above. Men in armored blue outfits aimed large weapons down at us... What the fuck...? One of the helicopters aimed there lights dead on us and he began to speak out through what seemed to be a intercom. “ This is the KPD... YOU ALL.. ARE UNDERARREST FOR THE ILLEGAL ACTIVTES OF ORGANIZED FIGHTS. GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, OR WE WILL COMMENCE TO FIRE.” Cars began to surround the area...sixteen exactly. the cops flood the air aiming there weapons at us. I managed to break free of the man after people began to stampeded over us. I limped a bit my leg felt numb... shit.. son of a bitch. as the crowd that was once so estatic began to run off in a commotion. The police officers aimed there weapons high. “ FIRE!!!” DOUF, DOUF, DOUF, DOUF, DOUF. The sound of there weapons firing there oh so famous tranquilizer weapons into the air hitting all of the spectators like flies. I weaved and ducked Maneuvering my way through the fire. I grabbed my jacket running as fast as I can to one of the cop cars. A cop had his attention on shooting a spectator when I swooped through the window on the driver side in a smooth straight dive kick knocking the man right out of the car as I landed in the driver seat. I cranked the car up, reeving the engine as I made the car do a fool burn out. I turned my head to the man while every thing was going on and I yelled out to him. “ Hey....GOOD FIGHT...” I said smirking at him, I looked tired a bet... shit. That guy was a monster. I hit the gas driving off. Leaving everyone to fend for themselves. Fuck this.... I’m going home. I took off zooming back into Kasaihana city. YmmuriStalker: -Danchou was on the verge of completely shattering the man's leg, his opponent's punches to his chest only enraging him further. However, as soon as the sound of helicopters filled the air, Danchou let go and was on his feet- DONNIE! -He thundered as he used his full speed to run to the jet in seconds. It was already beginning to take off, he'd had to leap in the doorway. He stood there, just in case he had to catch his second if he couldn't make the jump. He considered grabbing one of the many weapons from the back and shooting the 'copters down, but thought the better of it. If he was caught now, he could buy his way out easier than if he shot down some cops.- Pallas: -He sees all the cops roll up to the arena and how the people react the everything. But Donnie reacts slowly and really doesn't give a crap to what the cops were saying. He quickly rolled to the left and draws both guns, the Desert Eagle and the Baretta. In a quick pace he fires both guns at the same time as his weapons training comes into play. He shoots the windshields of the cars to send the cops into cover so it can give him the time he needs to get back to the jet. He puts both guns back into their hulsters as he goes up the stairs and heads to the jet. He doesn't take the time to look back because he knows his leader is going to make it. Then as he reaches the stairs to get on the plane two cops were there standing guard.-"For fucks sake...time to kill some pigs I guess..."-He still keeps the cigarette in his mouth as he draws both Katanas. The special thing about these katanas were that the holders where filled with gasoline. So the blades always dripped with it. He quickly jumps into the air and swings both blades at them and be-heads them before they can even react. Then he wipes the gas from the blades onto there bodies that lay ontop of eachother.-"Time to make some bacon..."-He then throws the cigarette onto their bodies to completly set them on fire. He used this method so that way in the end, the cops never have the evidence to put the warrent on Donnie. He quickly sits back down into his seat on the jet and is ready to get the fuck outta there.- Pallas: -He sees all the cops roll up to the arena and how the people react the everything. But Donnie reacts slowly and really doesn't give a crap to what the cops were saying. He quickly rolled to the left and draws both guns, the Desert Eagle and the Baretta. In a quick pace he fires both guns at the same time as his weapons training comes into play. He shoots the windshields of the cars to send the cops into cover so it can give him the time he needs to get back to the jet. He puts both guns back into their hulsters as he goes up the stairs and heads to the jet. He doesn't take the time to look back because he knows his leader is going to make it. Then as he reaches the stairs to get on the plane two cops were there standing guard.-"For fucks sake...time to kill some pigs I guess..."-He still keeps the cigarette in his mouth as he draws both Katanas. The special thing about these katanas were that the holders where filled with gasoline. So the blades always dripped with it. He quickly jumps into the air and swings both blades at them and be-heads them before they can even react. Then he wipes the gas from the blades onto there bodies that lay ontop of eachother.-"Time to make some bacon..."-He then throws the cigarette onto their bodies to completly set them on fire. He used this method so that way in the end, the cops never have the evidence to put the warrent on Donnie. He quickly sits back down into his seat on the jet and is ready to get the fuck outta there.- KimiKatsu: The crunching of bones, the sight of blood. God it made her skin crawl with excitement. Kirei bit her lower lip, watching as the large, older looking male finished off his younger opponent's leg. Just then, bright light flooded the area. THe wind seemed to immediately pick up and tosseled her short, light pink hair wildly. THe up in her lap whimpered gently and began to shake. Her grip tightens around the small pooch as she hops to her petite feet. Get down? Let them take her into custody? Hell no! She had a business to run. A pup to care for. Kirei whirled around and took off towards her car with the pup secure in her arms and her keys in hand. She could hear the bullets whizzing past her head as she got closer to her vehicle. "Get down!" They repeated. She pressed the unlock button and ripped open the driver-side door. More gun shots rung out. Good thing she paid extra for bullet proof glass and a bullet proof body. She kept her pup in her lap and she jammed the key ito the ignition and turned it. The Durango roared to life and the lights shined bright. Just as the vehicle turned on, she slammed her foot down onto the gas pedle and the car roared forward. The turn was sharp and the ride was bumpy and led to quite a few dents and scratches to her Durango, but she managed to escape the commotion amungst the trees after risking shutting off her headlights. She was on the road home in no time with no cops and bright lights following her in sight. HyonekoHyuuga: -I knew it! Fucking knew the KPD would sniff this little grudge match out. That keyome kid got out fast for having a busted leg, good for him, "Hey dumbass give me my mask and the pellets!" the bodygaurd jumped and handed me my gas mask which i proceded to slip on snatching the pellets from his hands, his slow reaction would get me killed not me! pushing him aside i toss the pellets into the crowd, they burst releasing a paralysing agent into the air who ever didn't run or have a gass mask would have a nice dirt nap for 24 hours. breaking into a run i force my way over to my copter and start it up laughing at those that were around were sucked up to the rotr blades and sliced to peaces thier blood raining down as i took off- "Bye fuckers!" - i made a course back to the 3rd district that would shake the KPD's trail- END... 'POLICE REPORT' Two dead officer... All Criminals escaped. Managed to capture the referee. Taking him in for questioning... Category:ARK 1